


Thinking Out Loud

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Schmoop, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: Set on June 23, 2018, Supernatural Day in Austin. After they leave the bar, Jared and Jensen celebrate on their own.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very brief mention of the wives and their kids. Also there is so much tooth-rooting fluff in this, I'm not even kidding. I actually kind of surprised myself with the sheer amount. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title of course from the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. The most J2 song I've ever heard in my life.

Jared closes his eyes and smiles when he feels Jensen’s arms slide around his waist, a kiss pressed to the back of his bare shoulder. He twines his fingers together with Jensen’s where they’re resting on his stomach and leans back just a little, knowing his boyfriend will have no trouble supporting a bit of his weight. Jensen presses another kiss to the nape of his neck then drops his head, his forehead resting between Jared’s shoulder blades. It’s quiet, peaceful in a way that it rarely is during the summer and Jared wants to hold on to that feeling for as long as possible. Even the lake is calm, the only sound around them their combined breathing and the call of a few insects in the distance. They’re pressed together so close that Jared can feel the beat of Jensen’s heart, in sync as always with his own, and he’s hard pressed to remember another night that was this effortlessly perfect.  
  
Jensen starts swaying, just the tiniest, almost imperceptible movement, despite the lack of music and Jared’s smile widens. He leans his head back on Jensen’s shoulder and lets his boyfriend lead. Jensen picks up just the slightest bit of speed until they’re almost dancing which is when Jared opens his eyes, sees Jensen looking back at him in the reflection of the glass, his chin resting on Jared’s shoulder. There’s just enough light from a single lamp in the pool house for him to see Jensen but it could be completely dark and it wouldn’t matter. He’s spent thirteen years staring at that beautiful face, spent countless times running the tips of his fingers over features as familiar to him as his own, knows the exact shade of those emerald eyes, the placement of each freckle, the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips. He knows every expression, every thought, all his hopes, dreams, fears without a single word passing between them. Jared’s always been a romantic at heart, always believed in love at first sight and meant to be, always wanted the kind of love his parents have, the kind where you don’t need to talk to communicate, the kind of love where it’s just easy even when everything around you isn’t and he always knew that there was a person out there just for him, his one true love, his soul mate and best friend. Meeting Jensen, falling in love with Jensen, proved him right in everything he believed yet also exceeded all those hopes and dreams, proved that while he may have known all that to be true, he wasn’t truly ready for the sheer magnitude of his love for this man. Call it fate, serendipity, kismet or just sheer dumb luck but Jared found the one person in the whole world that was meant just for him.  
  
Jensen stops moving, presses impossibly closer, squeezes his arms around Jared and presses another kiss to the back of his shoulder. “I meant what I said,” he murmurs. Jared recloses his eyes, tilts his head to the side, their temples pressed together, and hums in question. “When I thanked you for this journey we’ve been on,” Jensen goes on, quiet enough that if the world around them wasn’t nearly silent Jared wouldn’t have heard him.   
  
Jared reopens his eyes, his brow furrowed as he lifts his head, looking back at Jensen through the reflection of the window. “Jack…”  
  
“No, shh,” Jensen breathes. “Just… I couldn’t really say all that I wanted to say tonight so just…”  
  
“What you said was beautiful, babe,” Jared interrupts quietly, flashing Jensen a smile. His concern instantly skyrockets when he doesn’t receive a smile in return, just those stormy-green eyes staring back at him, his brow furrowed slightly. Despite the comfort of the embrace, Jared wiggles out of Jensen’s hold and turns around, reaches up and palms both cheeks. “You’re kinda freakin’ me out here, Jensen,” Jared damn-near whispers, shooting for teasing but missing by a mile.   
  
Jensen’s eyes soften and he reaches up, mirroring Jared, cradling both cheeks. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I’m not tryin’ to freak you out, I promise.”  
  
Jared’s entire body relaxes and he leans back against the window behind him, his heart slowly falling back into a normal rhythm. “Jerk,” he huffs, half-ass smacking Jensen’s shoulder. That at least gets a hint of a smile from his boyfriend.  
  
Jensen takes a step closer, pinning Jared completely against the window, their bodies pressed close enough that Jared can once again feel the beating of Jensen’s heart. Jared drops his hands to Jensen’s hips but Jensen keeps his cradling Jared’s cheeks, the tips of his fingers just barely pushing into Jared’s hair. “I love you,” Jensen breathes.  
  
“I love you, too,” Jared replies easily with a smile, tipping his head forward, knocking their foreheads together. “But I already knew that, silly.”  
  
“That’s not what I wanted to say, darlin’,” Jensen counters, just a hint of his natural drawl. Which is _so_ unfair. Obviously, Jensen has something he wants, or feels he needs, to say, but that little bit of a twang, especially when Jensen so rarely lets it out, does terrible, wonderful things to Jared’s body. Things that Jensen can no doubt feel considering how close they’re pressed together.  
  
The slight smirk and the darkening of Jensen’s eyes, the extremely minute roll of his hips indicates that he’s more than well aware.   
  
“Jensen,” Jared huffs. He tries to make it a warning but it ends up more of a plea.  
  
“Just gimme a few minutes, okay, baby,” Jensen half-asks. Jared inhales deeply and nods, lets himself basically melt against the cool window behind him. “Okay, as I was sayin’, I meant what I said. I really do thank you for this journey we’ve been on. It’s not been easy, hell at times it’s been damn-near impossible. We’ve had the highest highs and the lowest lows and there have been times when it would’ve been easier to give up, when it would have made sense to give up…”  
  
“Jensen…” Jared whispers, his entire body going tense again, his throat tightening with emotion.  
  
“No, no, shh, easy, baby,” Jensen murmurs, his fingers carding back through Jared’s hair, his thumbs brushing against Jared’s temples. “I just meant that there were so many times that the deck was stacked against us but we made it through, we stuck it out through the hardest of times when not everyone would’ve.” He pauses, leans in and brushes a kiss to Jared’s lips, knocks their foreheads together. The tension starts to bleed from Jared’s body but it leaves him trembling, his throat still tight, his eyes burning slightly. “I’m simply saying that I know it wasn’t easy, at times it was so, so hard, but you wouldn’t give up…”  
  
“Of course I wouldn’t,” Jared rasps, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. “Why would I? I knew what we were getting into…”  
  
“That’s what I’m trying, quite poorly, to say,” Jensen cuts him off softly. “Neither of us _really_ knew the extent of what we were getting into back then. We had no idea just how hard it could end up being. But you… God, Jared, you stuck by me when anyone else would’ve walked away, would’ve just said it was too hard and moved on.”  
  
“Why would I do that?” Jared whispers. “I love you. You’re the love of my life, my freakin’ soul mate, Jensen. Why… _How_ could I walk away?”  
  
“And that’s why I wanted to thank you.” Jensen nuzzles their noses together, gently wipes away the few tears that leaked free with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, baby, please? I don’t wanna upset you, that’s the last thing I wanted. I just… I want to thank you for sticking with me, even when it was so incredibly hard to do so.” He leans in, kisses the side of Jared’s lips. “This whole journey, from day one ‘til forever, thank you, so much, for being here with me, by my side and at my back. There is _literally_ no other person on this planet that I’d rather be with on this long, strange trip.” Jared sniffles softly and cuddles closer to Jensen’s chest, dips down a little awkwardly to bury his face in Jensen neck. “I love you, Jared, _so much_. And I don’t always deserve the love I get in return but I’m thankful for it, every day.”  
  
After a few long moments, Jared pulls away, wraps his arms around Jensen completely. His cheeks are dry but his eyes are still burning a little, his throat still tight. “I love you, too,” he whispers. “And you’re right, at times it wasn’t easy, but it was _always_ worth it. Never _once_ did I think about walking away. How could I?” he repeats.  
  
Jensen once again cups Jared’s face, looks deep into his eyes. “You’re everything good and pure in the world, in _my_ world, and I don’t always feel like I deserve that, or you.”  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Jared rasps. Although he tries to hold them back, a few more tears trickle down his cheeks. Jensen leans in and kisses them away, which just manages to make it worse. After a few seconds, despite the tears, Jared pulls back and looks into Jensen’s eyes. “If I hadn’t clung so hard, would you have walked away when things got tough?” he asks, tone full of emotion and even more unshed tears.  
  
“Never,” Jensen answers instantly, forcefully. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Jared. Everything good in my life is because of you.” He slides his fingers completely into Jared’s hair, tilts his head down and slides their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss. “So thank you for the last thirteen years and for all the years yet to come,” he adds, lips still pressed to Jared’s, the words smeared between them.  
  
As much as Jared doesn’t want to break the kiss – his emotions are all over the place at the moment but, like always, kissing Jensen calms him down – he pulls away, stares deep into those darkening, stormy-green eyes. “You have to know I feel the same,” he rasps. “It… it terrifies me to think about where I’d be without you…”  
  
“Hey, shh,” Jensen gently cuts him off. “We’re not gonna go there, okay?” Jensen pushes impossibly closer, not enough room between them for even air to pass through. “I’m right here, sweetheart. And I’m gonna be forever.”  
  
Sometimes the wires in Jared’s brain get a bit crossed and he has the wrong reactions to certain situations. Thankfully Jensen has had plenty of experience dealing with Jared’s wonky, at times unpredictable, mood swings.   
  
Jared slides his arms around Jensen completely, lifts one leg and wraps it around Jensen’s hip, his whole body once again trembling – for a totally different reason this time though – as he drops his head, teeth sinking into the curve of Jensen’s shoulder. “Jack, please…”   
  
“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Jensen damn-near coos, dropping one hand down to hold Jared’s leg. “’m right here, I got’cha, darlin’.” Jared whines and rolls his hips forward, short fingernails clawing at the back of Jensen’s shoulders.   
  
Jensen curls his fingers into a loose fist in Jared’s hair, uses the hold to gently tip Jared’s head back, locking eyes with him for a moment before leaning in and sliding their lips together again. Jared appreciates what Jensen said, the sentiment behind it and they could spend the rest of the night talking about what they’ve been through, how much they love and need each other. And if that’s what Jensen wants to do, normally Jared would go right along with it even though the words don’t really _need_ to be said, but tonight was a special night for them and the girls have the kids at Jared’s house, leaving Jared and Jensen to celebrate on their own and Jared has _plans_.   
  
Jared slides his arms around Jensen again, pulls him impossibly closer and deepens the kiss. Jensen groans against his lips, his fingers tightening in Jared’s hair and around his leg, his hips rocking forward, letting Jared know without a doubt that he’s totally on board with ending their conversation in favor of other, more naked and sweaty ways of communicating their feelings for each other.   
  
Jensen ends the kiss entirely too soon in Jared’s opinion and he can’t stop himself from letting out a frustrated, slightly pathetic whine. Jensen chuckles softly as he kisses his way down Jared’s throat, nuzzling under his jaw before moving lower, teeth scraping across Jared’s collarbone. Jared closes his eyes, his head tipping back against the cool glass behind him, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Jensen’s head. Jensen dips down a bit more, mouthing at Jared’s pec before sliding his tongue around Jared’s nipple, licking and nipping until Jared lets out a low, deep moan, his hips rocking forward. Jensen moves to the other side of Jared’s chest, teasing that nipple as well, making Jared moan again. He slides his hand down Jared’s back, under the waist of the light sweats he threw on after his shower once they got home from the bar, his fingers digging into the meat of Jared’s ass through the thin layer of his boxer briefs.  
  
“Fuck, babe,” Jared breathes.   
  
As good as Jensen’s lips, tongue and teeth feel on his chest, Jared uses the hand on the back of his head to urge Jensen back up, crushing their lips together in a heated, nearly desperate kiss. It feels like it’s been forever since they’ve had time and privacy like this, since they’ve been able to kiss and touch and just be together. It hurts to realize that Jared can’t really remember the last time they were together like this. Summer hiatus is always such a double-edged sword. He loves getting to be home, getting to spend time with his kids, getting to – for the most part – just be Jared, to not have to worry about work and all that comes with it. But he also misses the freedom that being in Vancouver brings, being able to see Jensen more without having to worry about needing an excuse for them to be together, without worrying about it looking like they’re spending too much time together. He always feels like he’s being pulled in a million different directions but it always seems a little worse while they’re on hiatus, without Jensen there right at his side to calm him down, to remind him to slow down and not try to do so much, to take time for himself. Granted, he’s just down the street when they’re in Texas but it just feels different here.  
  
“Hey,” Jensen murmurs. Jared blinks his eyes open slowly, brow furrowed in confusion. He’d gotten so caught up in his own head that he hadn’t even realized that Jensen had pulled away. “Where’d you go just now?”  
  
Jensen knowing him so damn well is also a double-edged sword. He can’t hide anything from Jensen, not that he really wants to, but sometimes he feels like he needs to. Jensen worries so damn much about him, spends so much of his time taking care of him, that it often makes Jared feel guilty as hell.  
  
“Nowhere.” Jensen quirks an eyebrow. “Honestly, babe. Just… thinking how much I’ve missed this, missed _you_ , how amazing it feels just kissing you,” Jared adds softly. “Just got caught up in my own head. Sorry.”  
  
“You know you never have to apologize to me. Not for that.” Jensen gently lowers Jared’s leg, removes his hand from Jared’s ass, reaches up and cups both sides of his face. “Are you okay?”   
  
“I’m fine. Promise, Jack.” Jared flashes Jensen a smile and leans in, nips at his bottom lip. “But I’d be better if we got back to what we were doin’.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not the one who got distracted while we were kissing,” Jensen points out, green eyes glittering. One of the biggest things Jared is thankful for is the fact that, while Jensen worries about him and his issues, he hasn’t let it change the way they are with each other. He still teases Jared and they banter and he doesn’t treat Jared any different, doesn’t treat him like he’s breakable, or worse yet, like he’s broken.   
  
“Guess you’ll just have to try harder to keep my attention,” Jared replies evenly, both eyebrows raised, a smirk curling up one side of his lips.  
  
Jared can see the moment all the teasing and playful banter stops. Jensen’s eyes darken even more and Jared can also see the _challenge accepted_ in those emerald depths. It makes his stomach quiver. He’s been on the receiving end of Jensen’s undivided, intense attention more times than he can count and it always leaves him a huge pile of whimpering, well-fucked goo.   
  
He’s _so_ on board.   
  
Jensen drops his hands to Jared’s waist, pulls him away from the window, turns him around, walks him backward across the room, stops in front of the couch – the biggest damn couch they could find, buttery-soft leather and deep cushions, long enough and wide enough for the two of them to fit comfortably on it without an issue. Eyes locked on Jared’s, Jensen tucks his fingers beneath the waistband of his sweats and his boxer briefs, pushes both down, steadies Jared’s hips while he steps out of them. Unlike Jared, after his shower Jensen put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Being naked in front of a fully-dressed Jensen has always felt both nerve-wracking and arousing, makes Jared want to both hide and flaunt, shy away yet bask in the heat in Jensen’s gaze.   
  
Jensen urges Jared to sit on the couch then drops to his knees, kneeling between Jared’s spread legs. He slides his hands up the insides of Jared’s thighs, his gaze unwavering the entire time. Jared bites the corner of his bottom lip, unable to look away as Jensen dips his head and scrapes his teeth over the jut of Jared’s hipbone, drags his tongue down the crease of his thigh as he lifts Jared’s legs one at a time and places them over his shoulders. Jensen finally drops his gaze but Jared still can’t look away, mesmerized by the sight of Jensen’s lips moving down Jared’s thigh then back up, sucking and biting a bruise into the thin skin covering Jared’s hipbone. Jared mewls and twists his hips, writhing beneath his boyfriend’s talented mouth. Jensen reaches up and grabs his hips, strong hands keeping him still as he moves to the other side, leaves a matching bruise on that hip as well.  
  
He glances up at Jared quickly then closes his eyes, turns his head and mouths wetly at the shaft of Jared’s cock, nuzzles against his balls. Jared moans, reaches down and grabs the edge of the cushions, fingers clenched so tight his knuckles ache a little. Despite the urge to close his eyes and lose himself in the shear pleasure, Jared forces himself to keep them open. He’s glad he does because every now and then Jensen will glance up at him, likely making sure Jared is still watching him, the heat in those stormy-green eyes making Jared tremble.  
  
Jensen takes his time, kissing, licking, sucking, biting at Jared’s hips, groin, the insides of his thighs, spends a few long minutes teasing Jared’s balls, ignoring Jared’s pleas for more. It feels like a small eternity has past before Jensen licks a thick, wet stripe up the underside of Jared’s cock, swirls his tongue around the tip before opening his lips wide, taking Jared in as far as he can, the head hitting the back of Jensen’s throat.  
  
“Fuck,” Jared breathes, his legs tightening slightly against Jensen’s broad shoulders, his hips straining against the strength of Jensen’s hands as he tries to thrust up into the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen opens his eyes, stares up the long length of Jared’s body as he pulls back, just the tip of Jared’s cock still between his lips. “Jensen… Please, babe…”  
  
It seems that Jensen is intent on driving Jared crazy. He once again keeps the pace maddeningly slow, taking Jared in as deep as he can then pulling back almost all the way, his tongue circling around Jared’s cock-head, dipping into the slit, groaning low in the throat as he slowly drops his head back down, the sound vibrating through Jared’s entire body. Jared can’t stop the sounds he’s making, his fingers tightening even more on the cushions, his eyes finally squeezing closed.   
  
He honestly doesn’t know how long Jensen’s been sucking him. He feels like he’s been on edge for _hours_ , Jensen perfectly holding him at bay, giving just enough to keep him straddling that razor-sharp ledge but not enough to push him over. His eyes snap open again when Jensen pulls away, his lips spit-slick and plumper than usual, a flush of arousal darkening his cheeks. Jared lets go of the couch and reaches down, grabs both sides of Jensen’s face, urging him closer. Jensen sits up and leans forward, slightly bending Jared in half – Jared will always be forever grateful for just how flexible he is – their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Jared moans at the taste of his own pre-come on Jensen’s tongue, deepening the kiss even more as he chases after the flavor.   
  
Jared’s panting harshly when he pulls back just enough to whisper against Jensen’s lips, “Fuck me.”  
  
“Soon,” Jensen whispers back, nipping Jared’s bottom lip before pulling away completely. He knocks their foreheads together, tilts his head, tips of their noses brushing together. “Soon, baby,” he repeats, quite breathless himself.  
  
Jensen uses the hold he still has on Jared’s hips and pulls him forward until his ass is just barely still on the cushion, the couch deep enough that Jared’s pretty much laying flat. Jensen dips down, slides his hands beneath Jared, lifts him up slightly as he pulls apart the cheeks of Jared’s ass. Jared moans before Jensen even moves forward, throws his arms over his head, grips the back of the couch as Jensen’s tongue slides right over his hole. He spends a few long minutes just circling around Jared’s rim, teasing him until Jared feels himself start to relax and loosen. He cries out when Jensen dips just the tip of his tongue inside him, his fingers tightening in the meat of Jared’s ass cheeks, pulling him open even more. Jared’s legs tremble where they’re still resting on Jensen’s shoulders, his fingers digging deeper into the leather of the couch, his cock jerking, smearing pre-come against his abs. Jensen’s still taking his time but he’s not moving quite as slow as he was before and Jared knows that all the teasing is starting to get to Jensen as well. His boyfriend has amazing stamina and almost endless patience but there comes a point where even he can’t keep up the slow, teasing pace.   
  
Jared cries out again when Jensen slips two fingers in next to his tongue, rubbing along his inner walls, teasing around his prostate, just barely brushing against the sensitive gland. Jared could come just like this, is close enough that it really wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. But he wants to come with Jensen inside him. He lets go of the couch with one hand, reaches down, the tips of his fingers brushing against Jensen’s temple. Those lust-dark green eyes snap open and look up at him but he doesn’t stop the movement of his fingers and tongue.   
  
“’m too close, Jack,” Jared warns breathlessly. Jensen pushes closer, his fingers slipping in deeper as he hums in response. The sound vibrates through Jared’s whole body, making him shiver, his cock jerking almost painfully, pushing him even closer to the edge. “Want you inside me,” he adds after a few moments spent trying to get his brain to work long enough to make words.  
  
Jensen pulls away after a few more long minutes, one last swirl of his tongue and brush of his fingers over Jared’s sweet spot. He sits up, kisses the inside of Jared’s knee – which makes Jared smile like an idiot – and gently lowers Jared’s legs. He stands up and quickly strips then grabs the lube they keep stashed in the back of the drawer of the end table. Jared sits up and takes the bottle from Jensen, grabs his hips and holds him still as he leans forward, his eyes sliding closed as he takes Jensen’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down all the way, his nose brushing against Jensen’s abs – another thing he’s grateful for, his total lack of a gag reflex and the way Jensen moans harshly every time Jared deep-throats him. While he’s more than ready to move this along and get Jensen inside him, he can’t resist the temptation of Jensen’s cock right in front of his face. Also can’t resist the temptation to tease a bit himself.  
  
Jensen slides his fingers into Jared’s hair, fingers tightening, growling low in his throat when Jared pulls back then immediately drops his head, once again taking him deep. “Fuck, Jared. So good, sweetheart.” Jared hums and lets go of Jensen’s hip, cups his balls in one hand, fingers gently tugging and kneading. Jensen’s fingers tighten even more, pulling on the messy, sweat-damp strands of Jared’s hair, the tiny pinpricks of pleasured-pain making Jared moan. Jensen’s hips jerk and Jared lets go of the other side, slides his hand up the back of Jensen’s thigh, blinking slowly as he looks up the length of Jensen’s body. Jensen licks his lips, bites down on the bottom one. Jared loosens his jaw and stops bobbing his head, his own cock twitching when Jensen takes over, pulling back and thrusting forward. Jared lets go of Jensen’s balls and slides that hand up the back of Jensen’s thigh as well, giving him total control. Jensen groans and pushes in deep, holds it for a few long moments then pulls back. When he thrusts back in, Jared makes himself gag, reflexive tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “Fuck,” Jensen grits out, tugging again on Jared hair. After a few more thrusts, Jared making himself choke a few more times, Jensen pulls away, his chest heaving. “Enough,” he breathes.  
  
Jared picks up the lube that he’d dropped next to his hip, biting and licking at Jensen’s hip as he blindly slicks Jensen’s cock. Once he’s done, Jared stands up, lube-slick hand still loosely stroking Jensen’s straining length. “Wanna ride you,” he states softly as he leans in and kisses the corner of Jensen’s lips.  
  
Jensen nods and sits down where Jared was, automatically reaching out, hands curling around Jared’s hips as he throws one leg over Jensen’s. He reaches behind himself, one hand loose around the base of Jensen’s cock keeping him steady as he lowers himself on the long, thick length, not stopping until Jensen is buried to the hilt. Jared moans at the full feeling, the slight burning stretch. He wraps his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and leans forward, taking a few moments to just enjoy the feeling as he kisses Jensen, slow but deep, their combined tastes flavoring the kiss making him moan again. Jensen squeezes his hips, thumbs brushing back and forth over the jut of his hipbones, along the marks he left there, keeping still to let Jared take as much time as he wants.  
  
The urge – the _need_ – to move has Jared pulling back after a few moments. Arms still around Jensen’s shoulders, their chests pressed together, Jared starts to roll his hips, keeping Jensen buried deep. Jensen lets Jared control the pace, keeps his own hips still as Jared grinds down against him, his cock angled to rub right over Jared’s prostate. After a few long minutes, Jared grabs the back of Jensen’s neck, kisses him wet and dirty then pulls away. He spreads his legs wider and leans back, bracing his hands on Jensen’s knees behind him. Jensen tightens his hands on Jared’s hips hard enough that he’s no doubt leaving more bruises, his gaze dropping down between their bodies. Jared knows Jensen can see _everything_ like this, has to fight back the urge to cover himself, the age-old insecurities he still deals with not wanting to let himself be this exposed. But the way Jensen groans, his heated gaze flickering between Jared’s face and where they’re connected helps a lot.  
  
The new angle puts even more pressure against his prostate and Jared mewls, his head falling back, eyes squeezing closed, his fingers tightening on Jensen’s knees. His thighs burn and tremble when he lifts up, almost pulling all the way off before dropping back down. Jensen meets the next thrust, his hips snapping up against Jared’s, making Jared cry out. He won’t be able to hold this position for long, his legs already threatening to give out on him – damn busted knee. He pushes it as long as he can then sits up, grabbing Jensen’s shoulders, his whole body starting to tremble now as well. It feels good, amazing even, but he just needs a little more.   
  
“Jensen,” he whispers, fingers digging into the strong, thick muscles of Jensen’s shoulders. “ _More_ …”  
  
They’ve been together long enough – nearly twelve wonderful years and counting – that Jensen knows what he needs, almost better than Jared himself knows. “Lift up, baby,” Jensen instructs softly.  
  
Jared does as he’s told, lifting himself up until Jensen’s cock slips free. He can’t bite back a whine, hating the empty feeling. Jensen gently urges him down onto the cushions on his back, gently lifts Jared’s legs over his shoulders again. He thrusts back into Jared hard and fast, leans forward, his hands on the couch next to Jared’s head, the position bending Jared in half. His thighs and stomach tremble but as Jensen picks up a steady, even pace, snapping his hips, fucking him hard, fast and deep, it’s just what Jared needed.  
  
“So good,” Jared moans, soft and breathy. He wraps his arms around Jensen, fingers digging into the flexing muscles of his back, his orgasm _right there_. “So close, babe.”  
  
“C’mon, do it, baby,” Jensen urges, somehow managing to pick up just a bit more strength and speed. “Come for me.”  
  
Jared cries out, coming almost before Jensen even finishes speaking, his untouched cock jerking, pulsing as his release streaks his stomach and chest. Jensen keeps the pace, works him through it, then pushes in deep, groaning as he follows Jared over the edge a few moments later. Jensen once again kisses Jared’s knee – the one he busted back in January – then lowers his legs before collapsing forward, his head resting on Jared’s shoulder. Jared hums happily and turns his head, kisses Jensen’s forehead, his eyes closing as Jensen nuzzles under his jaw. They need to clean up and head up to the house, definitely repeat this at least twice more in their bed. But for now, Jared’s sated and comfortable, content to spend as long as they can tangled together and cuddling.  
  
It has been a long, strange but wonderful trip, a journey that they’d never want to take with anyone else. Jared can’t wait to see where it goes next.   



End file.
